A variety of events can damage electronic devices. Exemplary events include a fire, blackout, brownout, flood, extreme temperatures and device malfunctioning. Traditionally, such events would result in a loss of the device or part of its functioning. Recently, electronic devices have become “smarter”. They can store data specific to a user or setting, and they can track historical data relating to the device usage or to sensor readings. A destructive event can limit or prevent access to such data.